Forever&Always
by annalucindaberry
Summary: silly fluff.. bored.. miss my Quinn... so therefore I write silly fluff that will most probably be us in just over 4 months... Quinn's in London studying her 2nd year abroad, happens during a short Skype conversation between the two girls.


Quinn pushed back the layer of hair that flopped in front of her eye before turning back to her laptop screen.

'_Rachel Berry is calling'_

Accepting the call Quinn smiled, It was so difficult being far from her girlfriend, she knew why she wanted to do her year abroad in London, but she hated the fact it was so far away from her girl.

Rachel's radiant smile was the first thing to appear on the screen followed by the sound of her melodic voice.

"Hi baby" She smiled widely and waved distortedly at the camera. Quinn smiled and waved back.

"Hey yourself". She shivered as a chill went right down her spine, she didn't know if it was the crisp November cold air or the fact that she was finally seeing her girlfriend after a few days of short emails. Rachel bit her lip and flipped her long dark locks over her shoulder exposing her neck.

"You're so beautiful, I can't wait to see you Rae." Quinn whispered choking back already present tears.

"I know baby, only a week until I'm coming down to see you though" Rachel smiled knowing her girlfriend was trying to be strong, it's funny; everyone thought HBIC ice queen Quinn Fabray had no heart or emotions when in actual truth she was one of the most emotional people Rachel knew, not that she'd tell anyone or her girlfriend that.

"How's London? What time is it?" Rachel asked quickly trying to avoid the subject.

"Its cold" Quinn started causing Rachel to pout, she knew how much Quinn hated the cold, "It's half eleven in the evening, so it's about 6 your time right?" Rachel nodded as Quinn mentally counted the time difference, five long hours. She stifled a yawn. "Baby are you tired?" Rachel teased lightly. Quinn shook her head. "No I want to speak to you, you've been so busy with your winter showcase I've hardly seen you" Quinn pouted before lying down on the bed she was currently sat on pulling a pillow under her arm. Rachel mimicked Quinn and laid the opposite direction, almost as if they were together.

"Sing to me baby?" Quinn whispered, she missed the beautiful voice.

"Sing what?" Rachel replied, her voice husky and breathy due to lying down.

"Anything" Quinn asked, silently begging, she just needed to hear the voice that she'd been longing to hear.

"You want me to sing one of our songs beautiful?" Rachel asked biting her lip, Quinn nodded softly against the pillow with her eyes closed. Rachel thought about all the songs that they classed as theirs, and ever since she'd been in London Quinn fell in love with a singer named Ed Sheeran, going as far as serenading her over Skype with a guitar and that beautiful husky voice.

'_I should ink my skin, with your name. _

_And take my passport out again, and just replace it. _

_See I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle. _

_And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles.  
'Cause maybe your loveable, and maybe your my snowflake, _

_and your eyes turn from green to grey, in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place. _

_And you should never cut your hair, 'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)_

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.'_

Quinn smiled gently into the pillow as she heard her girlfriends voice fill the empty, cold bedroom. Silently she tried to wipe a tear that escaped from her eye. Rachel stopped singing after the first verse and a bit before she burst into tears.

"Quinnie I miss you" Rachel whispered, her voice laced with sadness. Tears threatening to spill from her wide doe eyes.

Quinn's hazel eyes were misty and full of tears.

"3464.96 miles apart, I want to come home" Quinn whispered. "Now" She added.

"Baby one year. That's it. One, and then you come back and we have the rest of our lives together, Right?" Rachel tried to perk up her girlfriend, hating the fact that she was so far away. "In a week, I'll be there and you can show me all the things you've been doing. Yes?" Quinn nodded weakly at Rachel's comment. "I am SO in LOVE with you Lucy Quinn Fabray, more than anything in the world. And yes I got into NYADA and yes your studying your music and I am SO proud of you baby. Okay?" Rachel ranted, taking a breath, trying not to cry herself.

"I love you too RaeRae, my princess" Quinn croaked, the tears had disappeared but you can tell that the blonde still felt lonely.

"I know baby". Rachel smiled. "Now you are going to go to bed now my London girl and we shall Skype all afternoon tomorrow because it's Sunday and I have nothing to do but have dinner with my cousin." Rachel instructed causing Quinn to crack a smile, still manages to boss everyone around, even from another country.

"Yes Rachel" Quinn did an army salute causing Rachel to pout and scowl.

"Hey no diva fits missy, I can't chase you this time" Quinn teased causing Rachel to pout more.

"I love you Q." Rachel blew a kiss to the screen.

"I love you too Rach" Quinn returned the kiss. "Night Night princess" Quinn shut off the call and shut the laptop off, as she put it on the floor she heard her blackberry vibrate against the wooden bedside table.

'**Always and forever right? R x' **

'**Yes.'**

Putting the phone down she placed it on charged and grabbed the small box that was sat on the table, sure it wasn't much, it wasn't even an engagement ring, but she just wanted Rachel to know, that someday she will propose to her, and that ring was a promise. A promise of forever and always.


End file.
